LAS VEGAS
by C.G.L.nena143
Summary: Sam va con su familia a Las Vegas. Freddie escapa de su casa a Las Vegas. habitaciones saturadas al 100% ¿Que pasara?... AU mejor que el resumen ;D
1. Que haces aqui?

Hola a todos esta es mi 2° historia espero y les guste nada mas que decir asi que disfruten el capitulo…

En esta historia el hermano de Sam

Michael = Nial Horan (si no quieren les cae mal lo que sea, a quienes ustedes imaginen que sea rubio)

Icarly no es mio…

POV Sam

Estaba empacando mis maletas ya que íbamos a ir de viaje a "Las Vegas". Mis padres son empresarios y son unas de las personas mas importantes en mi país, tengo un hermano Michael el es mayor por 3 años yo tengo 17 y bueno nos llevamos bien simpre y cuando el se porte bien conmigo…

-¡Sam ya estas lista tenemos que irnos en 1h!- mi mama me grito desde la planta baja

- ya voy mama- estúpida alarma que no sono todavía me falta la ultima maleta- almorzaremos en un restauran antes de salir a carretera?!

- no baja a desayunar almorzaremos después en la carretera

-0ok!... haber llevo ropa interior, blusas, camisas, vestidos de noche, maquillaje, crema para el cabello, shampoo, acondicionador, perfume, desodorante,…. Que mas?... así cepillo de dientes, pasta e hilo dental… ahora la bolsa de zapatos- mire mi reloj ya habían pasado 15min.- bien zapatillas, zapatos, converse, sandalias y mis pantuflas….. Michael!

- que quieres chaparra!- me contesto ya esta abajo

- necesito que me ayudes con las maletas!

-esta bien!- dijo cuando empezaba a subir las escaleras… cuando entro a mi cuarto

- bien quiero que las subas a mi carro por favor

- bien, donde están las llaves?

- están en donde colgamos las llaves- le conteste de forma obvia

- no tenias que contestarme asi

- no seas nena y ayúdame.. yo.. yo me llevare el equipaje ahora, necesito que salgas de mi cuarto que necesito cambiarme please.

- ok, chaparrita

- aaaaah! Odio que me digas asi

- lo se, por que crees que lo ago?... por cariño

- yo se que lo haces

- bien tal vez un poquito y lo demás por que se que lo odias

- bien si, si pero ya sal de mi cuarto

- bien me voy- justo cuando mi hermano se salió me fijo en mi celular han pasado 18min…. Mejor me apresuro –

- Sam, ya baja hija la comida se va a enfriar-

- ya voy mama- bien me veo bien y estoy cómoda si voy a manejar hasta Portland esta bien ahora será mejor que baje a desayunar- buenos días papa y mama

- buenos días Hija… hola como amaneciste- me dijeron ambos

- muy bien gracias mama… ahora cual es el desayuno

- bueno hay huevos con tocino y Hot cakes, café, refresco, y jugo de naranja lo que quieras

- gracias- empecé a comer y no les miento mejor yo comía demasiado para estar tan delgada y eso lo agradecía

Pasando la hora todos no metimos a los vehículos, mis padres en el suyo, y mi hermano y yo en el mio, porque mi hermano choco un dia de regreso de una fiesta y bueno aun no lo terminan de arreglar, yo conduciría la 1° mitad y mi hermano la 2° ya que por ordenes de mi padre es peligroso que yo condusca de noche en carretera después de 20min de trafico logramos salir a la carretera y aceleramos, después de 20min, mi hermano se quedo dormido y bueno yo empecé a escuchar música bajito no muy alto solo para que no este tan callado.

Después de 1:30h mi padre ensendio las intermitentes dándome a entender que fuera frenando porque íbamos a hacer una parada, seguramente mi madre necesita ir al baño por mi parte comprare algo de botanas.

-Michael!- le grite a mi hermano cuando estuve ya estacionada

-aaah- se quejo mi hermano cuando se pego con el techo asustado- porque tienes que gritar – dijo molesto sobándose la frente

-lo siento, no quieres ir al baño o a comprar algo?

- voy a hacer las 2 cosas- dijo todavía sobándose la frente, tal parece que se dio un buen golpe

- bien, vamos- y terminando seguimos rumbo a nuestro destino.

En Vancouver….

POV Freddie

Estaba manejando mi motocicleta rumbo a Las Vegas la verdad estoy escapando de mi casa vivo en Vancouver y bueno se que es un camino largo y tal vez tarde unos 3 dias pero valdra la pena.

Mi nombre es Fredward Benson mis padres son ingenieros en mercadotecnia y son socios de un empresario que se apellida Pucket, es uno de los hombres mas importantes del país, su hijo mayor Michael tiene una no muy buena reputación, siempre esta en las revistas todo ebrio fuera de los antros y casi siempre también su hermana que no le he puesto mucha atencion aunque este muy guapa se ve que es una niña de papi que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, además de que simpre sale rodeada de chicos diferentes no me imagino con cuantos se ha de haber acostado, aunque mis papas sean ricos también y hagan artículos sobre ellos y mios, no salgo en las revistas porque siempre me hago llamas Nathan McCordian.

¿Por qué estoy escapando? Porque estoy arto de tantas ordenes fingir ser otro tipo se persona, no me dejan salir a fiestas, bueno simpre me había escapado para ir a fiestas por mi ventana, pero ya quiero ser libre por eso robe la tarjeta de crédito de mis padre y $10,000 solo para sobrevivir por un tiempo ya después empezare a trabajar, lo bueno es que ya tengo 18 = mayor de edad traigo una mochila conmigo solamente espero poder salir adelante sin que mis padres se enteren donde estoy…

3 días después….

Por fin en Las Vegas estoy pagando una habitación en el hotel se ve bien me entere que hoy inauguran un casino voy a ir a ver qué tal esta me queda solo 30h.

4:30h de la mañana…

Estaba entrando apenas al hotel ese casino esta fabuloso ahora solo quiero dormir …

12:30 pm.

POV Sam

Estábamos llegando a Las Vegas era de dia quiere decir yo iba manejando estábamos llegando a un hotel mis padre pagaron una habitación doble y yo decidi tener un cuarto para mi sola al parecer no hubo problema.

Al ir a mi habitación pase la tarjeta y abrí la puerta no vi la habitación metí las maletas a un lado de la puerta cuando voltee oi que alguien salía del baño había una pared estre la cocina el pasillo y la puerta de la habitación y el baño estaba al fondo, escuche los pasos y alguien doblo la pared, era un chico muy guapo la verdad se acababa de bañar y traía nada mas shorts y la verdad tenía un abdomen waww al terminar de inspeccionarlo me hablo.

-ya terminaste de babear- me dijo

-Quien eres? Que haces aquí? sal de mi habitación!- le grite

- esta es mi habitación, yo llegue primero- quien se cree

- no esta es mi Habitacion

- como te llamas?

- como te llamas tu?

- yo pregunte primero

- Sam y tu?

- Freddie

POV Freddie

Me había levantado con un dolor de cabeza horrible me tome un café caliente y me metí a bañar. Cuando termine salí del baño con puros shorts y al doblar el pasillo ví a una chica con unas maletas a un lado, era linda y al verle la cara, me di cuenta de quien era, era la chica de las revistas la hija de Puckett me di cuenta que me estaba inspeccionando asi que hable primero.

-ya terminaste de babear- fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-Quien eres? Que haces aquí? Sal de mi habitación!- me dijo, si como no yo estoy aquí desde ayer

-Esta es mi habitación, yo llegue primero

- no esta es mi habitación- que no entiende

- como te llamas?- sabia quien era pero no sabia su nombre

-Como te llamas tu?- me respondió con otra pregunta

- yo pregunte primero- no le contestaría hasta que me dijera el suyo

- Sam y tu?

- Freddie- fue lo único que dije

Hasta ahí, espero que les haya gustado de verdad agradecería su opinion.

¡Happy New Year!

Bye…


	2. Empecemos a jugar

**Hola, gracias por seguir esta historia y por sus reviews sin mas que decir...**

**ICarly no es mío …..**

**en el capitulo anterior...**

_-cómo te llamas?_

_- cómo te llamas tu?_

_- yo pregunte primero_

_-Sam y tú?_

_-Freddie_

_POV Freddie_

-bueno tu Freddie, porque me pusieron en la misma habitación que tu!

- no lo se- y en verdad no sabia

- pues vamos a preguntar!

- bien pero no grites, rayos! Tengo 5 min. De conocerte y ya me dejaste sordo

- solo vamos a la recepción

- bien vamos- con eso nos subimos al elevador y presionamos_ PB._

Estábamos en el 6° y mientras el elevador bajaba ninguno de los 2 hablo, cuando llegamos caminamos hacia el escritorio y una señorita nos atendió.

-sí, ¿se les ofrece algo jóvenes?- hablo con una sonrisa en el rostro

- si hay un problema- hable yo

- y cual es?

- nos pusieron en la misma habitación- hablo esta vez Sam

- A si, lo que pasa es que por ser vacaciones muchos turistas vienen y bueno las habitaciones están saturadas, no se si puedan con eso

- y no me puede ubicar en otro hotel- pregunté

- me temo que no todos están en el mismo problema

- bien, gracias- dijo Sam con una sonrisa

- por nada, que disfruten sus vacaciones dijo cuando nos estábamos alejando

-si claro como si fuera posible- dijo Sam, y yo solo rodee los ojos

Subimos de nuevo por el elevador y entramos a la habitación…

-y ahora qué?- pregunte

- yo me voy con mis padres- dijo agarrando sus cosas

- bien, entonces gusto en conocerte….. Creo- le dije

- si igualmente…. Creo- me respondió y con eso salió de la habitación

Estaba llegando a la habitación, toqué la puerta y espere…

-Hola que paso hija- me dijo mi papa

- me puedo que dar aquí?

- que paso con tu habitación

- es que… hubo un problema

- que clase de problema?- me pregunto

- bueno me pusieron en la misma habitación que a un chico

- porque hicieron eso?- me pregunto algo enojado, instinto sobre protector de mi padre

- fuimos a preguntar y dijeron que las habitaciones estaba saturadas y bueno decidí venirme aquí si no les molesta

-claro que no cariño

- yo no sabía que se podía hacer eso en un hotel- dijo esta vez mi madre de hecho a mí también se me hacia raro

- que haces aquí chaparra?- me dijo Michael

- porque me pusieron en la misma habitación con un chico y decidí venirme

- aaaah oigan voy por algo a la cafetería- dijo mi hermano y salió del cuarto

-parece que tenia prisa- comente

Pasando 1h. Estábamos todos y paso una persona que según revisaba las habitaciones para no se qué cosa y dijo que no se permitían 4 personas en un solo cuarto, eso me sonó raro a mí y a mi papa, a mi hermano y mama casi no y esto cada vez se ponía más raro, que hotel tan raro…

-entonces Michael vete a la habitación con el chico ese- dijo mi padre

-qué pero yo no quiero ir a dormir ahí- dijo mi hermano

- déjalo cielo, deja que vaya Sam- dijo mi madre, si gracias mama por apoyarme yo no quiero ir

-no Carly, mi hija esta en la edad donde las hormonas…

- hey hey hey, estoy aquí no quiero hablar sobre eso- dije algo sonrojada, y mi hermano estaba riéndose.

- mi amor, yo creo que Sam es lo suficientemente madura para saber que esta bien o que esta mal, o el chico es lo suficientemente grande para saber que es un condón…

-mama!- esta vez si me sonroje

-Carly, estas diciendo que ella sabe lo que esta bien o lo que esta mal diciéndole que lo que esta bien es usar condón y pastillas anticonceptivas?

- si!- dijo mi madre

- O por Dios- dije

-Definitivamente Sam no va- Gracias! Pensé

- Amor piénsalo nuestra hija ya es toda una señorita y si ella no va a ser nada de eso cual es el problema no confías en tu hija?- mi mama convencía a mi papa de algo que yo no quería esto se está pasando de control

-No lo se Carly- dijo mi padre- es que aunque ella no quiera sabes que las hormonas se…

- Ya no hables papa! Cuenta hasta 10 y sigues hablando- dije mientras me iba al baño

15min. Después…

Genial, al parecer mama uso uno de esos métodos femeninos que no quiero ni pronunciar, para convencer a papa de que me deje venir con el chico... Freddie, aun cuando yo dije que no mi mama casi que me saco de una patada, no se que le pase se volvió loca.

Ya estaba saliendo del elevador, camine por el pasillo, hasta estar frente a la puerta y entre ¿Cómo? Pues me quede con la llave que habían dado. Escuche la televisión prendida y camine hacia ella hay estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión, ni cuenta se había dado de que había entrado.

-hola- dije

El se sobre exalto- hola… que haces aquí?

-no lo se, este hotel es muy raro, fue un Sr, a decir que no se permitían 4 personas en un solo cuarto y luego mi mama…. Eh…- no le iba a decir todo el asunto de las hormonas- bueno ella se volvió loca y termine aquí…. Nunca había estado en un hotel así

- sí, yo tampoco bueno…hmmmm… yo me voy… hay un antro muy recomendado y voy a ver que tal esta- dijo

-oye- me gire- cuántos años tienes?- le pregunte

- 18 porque?

- no nada solo que pareces más joven y quería saber cómo es que te dejaron venir aquí pero, ya que eres mayor de edad esta bien- le sonreí- pero oye, donde esta ese antro

- esta al oeste…. Quieres venir?

- me estas invitando a salir- dije levantando un ceja

- no… yo …este… una salida de amigos?

-hmmmm, está bien, si voy

- bien yo me voy a cambiar

- si yo también

- pero espera hay un problema solo hay una habitación y un baño

- no hay problema yo uso el baño cuando salga entrare al cuarto y tu al baño

- no yo primero me bañare

- no yo primero soy mujer tardo mas en arreglarme

- y yo tardo menos y te dejo todo lo que resta

- no yo primero-

-No! Lo hare yo

- estás seguro?- le pregunte con algo en la mente, hare algo que jamás eh hecho, y que aprendí de mi madre

- si porque?

en ese momento me fui levantando la blusa hasta quitármela por completo y lo mire, estaba con la boca hasta el suelo y no me quitaba la vista- entonces me puedo bañar primero?- el asintió moviendo la cabeza, y entonces camine hacia el baño si! Gane un truco que me enseño mi madre jajajaja quien diría que funciona y al fondo escuche su voz

-Torpe, Idiota, Estúpido!- se gritaba a el mismo

POV Freddie

Estábamos peleando para ver quien tomaba un baño primero entonces Sam me dijo

-estás seguro?- no entendí

- si- respondí algo confundido sin entender- porque?

Y ella se empezó a quitar la blusa de una forma tan sexy y me quede embobado rayos! Porque tuve que ser hombre, entonces ella hablo

-me puedo bañar primero?- me dijo y yo siendo idiota asentí y en ese momento camino hacia el baño

-Torpe, Idiota, Estúpido!- me grite pero eso no se iba a quedar así, si quiere jugar jugaré, pensé con una sonrisa…

**Hasta ahí, perdón por la falta de ortografía en el cap. Anterior es que ya era de noche no veía bien y la luz de la computadora me estaba cansando la vista como para darle un revisada :D**

**En este fic Carly es la mama de Sam... nunca eh leido algo asi y no se si ya se aya usado pero como no sabia donde involucrar a Carly la puse como la madre... espero y no les moleste**

**Actualizare pronto en "2 caminos diferentes" y por favor les pido que me digan una cancion para el dueto que estoy muy cerrada :(**

**gracias por leer =D**

**Reviews pleace**

**Byee :***


	3. Gracias Freddie

**Hola a todos siento mi tardanza…**

Sam POV

-hola muñeca… que haces aquí solita- me decía un tipo borracho lo que me faltaba

-nada que te incumba- respondí fríamente

- vamos nena, no te portes así, porque no mejor nos divertimos un rato- yo estaba sentada en el bar, la verdad Freddie y yo no habíamos intentado platicar, así que se fue a bailar con unas chicas y bueno ya me había cansado así que me senté por un momento

-estoy cansada, mejor búscate otra- volvi a decirlo fríamente

-yo te quiero a ti

- a si pues lamento romper tu corazón pero yo no- y con eso me levante del asiento y trate de irme pero me tomó del brazo

-tú no vas a ninguna parte, te estoy diciendo que te quiero a ti

- y yo te dije que no

- cuánto dinero quieres

- no soy ninguna prostituta, y el dinero me sobra

- pues no me importa si no es por la buenas, será por las malas- y entonces empezó a besar mi cuello

- No! Suéltame! Quítame las manos de encima!- trataba de quitarlo pero era demasiado fuerte, además de que me había alejado un poco de la gente y la música estaba demasiado alta como para que me escucharan- Quitate!

-Suéltala!- y solo sentí que me lo quitaban de encima y lo empezaron a golpear- te advierto que si la vuelves a tocar, haré que no puedas tener hijos, Entendido!?

- si, claro, ya me voy- decía la verdad si estaba muy golpeado

- estas bien?- hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que había sido Freddie el que lo golpeo

- si, muchas gracias Freddie

-enserio estas bien- me dijo

- si, muchas gracias- y lo abrasé y el me correspondió el abrazo- muchas gracias, me había empezado a asustar- decía mientras me daban ganas de llorar

-ya paso, porque no vamos al hotel?- y yo solo asentí, no se porque me sentía segura con el

POV Freddie

Estaba bailando con una chica, no soy tonto cuidaba a Sam porque si algo le pasaba sus padres me mataban ya que ella les había pedido permiso

La estaba vigilando, volví a voltear hacia donde estaba bailando con un chico y ya no estaba, la busque con la vista y la vi sentada en el bar cuando vi que un tipo se le acerco se veía muy borracho…

-Oye gracias por bailar conmigo, adiós- y sin previo aviso la chava me dio un beso rápido se acerco a mi oído y me dijo "llámame" y sentí que me metía algo al pantalón y se fue no le tome importancia y camine hacia donde estaban para estarla vigilando los estaba viendo y ví que Sam se empezaba a alejar y el tipo la detenía, esto me estaba oliendo mal, entonces vino una chica

- hola guapo, que haces aquí, vamos a bailar- me dijo una tipa, que parecía teibolera por como se vestía

- no yo ya me canse

- no me vengas con eso anda vamos- me decía jalándome con una sonrisa

- lo siento pero no!- ella me miro ofendida y después enojada

-vete a la v*- que lenguaje

Volví a voltear hacia donde estaba Sam y no estaba, así que comencé a buscarla, estaba comenzando a correr y entonces escuche pequeños gritos no muy entendibles, los seguí y los encentre Sam estaban tratando de alejar a ese tipo que la agarraba con fuerza y besaba su cuello, me inundo un coraje que ni yo comprendí, y cuando menos acordaba le había gritado "suéltala" y lo empecé a golpear, lo amenace la verdad las palabras salían solas y no me podía controlar, entonces voltee, Sam estaba viendo al tipo que se alejaba corriendo

-estas bien?- le pregunte con una voz tan dulce que ni me la reconocí, no me comprendía! Un segundo estaba gritando y furioso y al otro tranquilo y con cariño? Que me estaba pasando!

- si, muchas gracias Freddie - me respondió Sam

- segura- porque mi interés? Ni la consideraba amiga!

- si, muchas gracias- y me abrazo! Sam me estaba abrazando! Y huele bien… concéntrate Freddie- muchas gracias, me había empezado a asustar- escuche con se le quebró un poco la voz en la última palabra, y me sentí mal de no haberla protegido desde el principio, digo no es mi amiga pero, Casi la viola ese imbécil! Que no tiene respeto por las mujeres?

- ya paso, porque no vamos al hotel?- pregunte mientras me separaba de ella y la veía asentir

**Hasta ahí, ya se que es corto pero quiero meter todo el humor que pueda en el siguiente que no se si para mañana lo suba 0ok?**

**Reviews, la verdad es la mejor inspiración que un escritor puede tener! ;D**

**Y sobre "2 caminos diferentes" lo siento se que llevo demasiado tiempo sin actualizarla pero la verdad estoy súper seca, y con los deberes que tengo no me da suficiente tiempo para buscar una canción!**

**Así que por favor díganme canciones divertidas como me dijeron en un review que fue una buena idea GRACIAS! Y bueno tengo planeado 2 canciones asi que solo necesita la canción divertida! Se los agradecería con mi vida! Gracias! :D**

**Y mil gracias por los reviews que me han dejado en capítulos anteriores, me animan **

**Hasta luego! o/ o| o/ o|**


	4. Estamos Encerrados!

**Hey, How are you today? …. I'm good thank you … here is the next chapter…**

POV General

Estaban Sam y Freddie llegando al hotel en la motocicleta de este último, ambos sin decir una sola palabra, que por parte de la rubia era porque estaba muy apenada de mostrarse débil y luego abrazar a alguien que apenas conocía, digo no era la primera vez que lo abrazaba, porque si no ya se hubiera caído de la motocicleta de ida y no viviría para contarlo si no tenía demasiada suerte.

Mientras que por parte del castaño, el solo se imaginaba como estarían sus padres, digo no porque se haya escapado no los quería, era todo lo contrario los amaba solo que, como todo adolescente quiere algo de libertad y tal vez solo tal vez algún día regresaría a su casa y como dicen por ahí más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso, luego corrían las preguntas sobre su reacción de hace unos minutos digo, para él era algo realmente fuera de lugar, ya que nunca había reaccionado así, pero, por otro lado lo hacía a un lado, ya que, probablemente hubiera reaccionado así con cualquier chica, además nunca le había tocado algo así como para comprobar su reacción, por lo que solo ignoraba, o al menos, trataba de hacerlo.

Llegaron a su piso ni una palabra aun salía de sus bocas, y eso hacia algo así como un silencio cómodo y a la vez incomodo ni ellos se entendían. Abrieron la habitación y se sentaron en el mueble frente al televisor cada quien en sus pensamientos hasta que una cierta chica al recordar como despertó un día después de una fiesta y recordando lo de esa noche empezó a sollozar y el castaño por mas que no quería la abrazo y ella no se resistió al contrario en ese momento necesitaba un poco de consuelo…

-Ya todo paso- decía un castaño tratando de calmar a la rubia- ya no llores… ya se- el castaño se dirigió al refrigerador y saco unas cervezas- toma- le tendió una a la rubia

-para que me das una cerveza- decía la rubia confundida

- pues para que te olvides de lo que paso esta noche

- y si no quiero

- vamos, emborracharse no es tan malo- decía el castaño tratando de convencerla

- no lo se, me eh emborrachado otras veces y termino mal

- que es lo malo que podría pasar si ya estamos en el hotel

- está bien me convenciste- dijo tomando la cerveza

30 hora después y 25 cervezas bebidas…

-tuuu mmme sallbaszte la vida- decía una rubia

-Noo no no no, tuu salbaaastee la mmmia- decía otro castaño

- y iiiioop orquee salvbee dttu vida- decía la rubia

- quee creesz

- qcue?

- nno lo sze- dijo el castaño y ambos se empezaron a reír como si fuera el mejor chiste del mundo

-eresz uunn iddiottda- decía la rubía

- haaszta borraachhda mme inssultaas- decía el castaño

-ereesz unn vbbuem amiwwwuo- decía la rubia llorando

- nno tuu lo errreszx- decía el castaño también llorando

-nnno tuu- decía llorando mas fuerte

- ttbu- decía sollozando

-btu- seguía llorando

-nononono tttu- tambaleándose

- nononoono ttu, iiyooo loo ssoy- dijo la rubia y empezó a reír a carcajadas

-ewres tan gracciossa- decía carcajeándose

Y asi seguían haciendo comentarios y siguiendo bipolares hasta que se cayeron dormidos

2:00 pm

(sigue general pov)

Sam se empezaba a despertar le dolía la cabeza tenía una terrible resaca y le dolía la espalda y el cuello porque? Bueno se da el caso de que durmió completamente dormida en el suelo, pero sentía algo extraño, sentía un peso sobre ella levanto la cabeza y vio la cabeza del castaño muy cómodo sobre ella usando sus bubis de almohada…

-Quítate de encima tarado!- grito la rubia claro, nadie dijo que eso le gustaría

Entonces el se levanto de volada y sintió un ardor en la garganta y vomito pero lo malo es que estaba de rodillas con las piernas de la rubia entre las suyas lo que lo llevo a vomitarle encima

-aaaaaaaah! Eres un asqueroso, quítate de encima- decía cierta rubia tratando de levantarse y corriendo al baño para bañarse

El castaño no sintió la empujada y el siguió vomitando solo que ahora en el piso, no recordaba nada, así que camino al baño a lavarse la boca, cuando abría la puerta del baño

-Eres un pervertido, un goloso, sal de aquí!- decía o mas bien gritaba una rubia que se bañaba en la tina con la cortina cubriendo para que no la viera

- ah, disculpa no sabía que estabas aquí- decía un castaño reaccionando (apenas)

- donde creías que estaba paseando con tu vomito en mi blusa!- gritaba una furiosa Sam

- perdón, perdón! Ya me voy!... enserio te vomite encima?

-SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA!

- si… este…Adios!- y con eso salió del baño apenado de que le haya vomitado encima

Freddie fue a la cocina y puso la cafetera tomo un poco de agua y tomo una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza ( de donde salió la pastilla? Pregúntenselo a mi cabeza :D) y se dispuso a tomar el café negro.

Freddie POV

No creía que le hubiera vomitado encima, de hecho no me acuerdo de nada, después de haber llegado a la habitación, aaah mi cabeza dolía horrores! Laguna mental, laguna mental!

Fui a la cocina, ya que no me pude lavar la boca por cierto accidente, así que me la enjuague un poco en el lava trastes, puse el café y tome una pastilla, serví un café para Sam supuse que ella estaba igual y peor por todos los gritos, esa chica nunca le duele la garganta?

General POV

Sam salió de bañarse y se fue a cambiar vio la maleta de Freddie y se le ocurrió una idea de cómo tener el cuarto para ella sola y no repetir lo de esa mañana

Termino, y empaco lo de la maleta del castaño, camino por el pasillo y se paro frente a la barra de la cocina donde estaba recargado

-que haces con mi equipaje?- pregunto el castaño

- pues eh decidido que bueno ya que aquí no se respeta la privacidad de nadie, pues mejor dejar completamente la privacidad a alguno de los dos, y que crees!? El ganador fuiste tú

Y con eso dicho abrió la puerta y aventó el equipaje al pasillo

-Mi equipaje! Qué te pasa y yo que te había hecho café!- salió corriendo por su equipaje y en eso Sam cerró la puerta poniéndole seguro- Abre la puerta! Ábrela! Sam

-Me temo que ese deseo no se cumplirá- decía Sam del otro lado

-Por lo menos me puedes pasar mi café, me duele mucho mi cabeza

-hay cafetería haya abajo

- Solo ábrela

-No lo hare

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- decía Freddie ocurriéndosele algo- me voy

-Bien

Freddie fue a la planta baja y fue al baño de hombre se cambio de ropa saco su cepillo de dientes y su pasta, y agradeció que la rubia le hubiera guardado todas, TODAS sus cosas se peino su cabello hacia arriba con un poco de gel, se perfumó y se hecho un poco de espray de menta en la boca (no sé cómo se llama :$) y salió del baño con su maleta, y se dirigió al escritorio de registro

-Sí, le puedo ayudar en algo- decía una joven de no más de 20 años

- si bueno lo que pasa es que, ya me iba pero me di cuenta de que me equivoque, según mi agenda regreso hasta mañana y bueno- decía mientras se acercaba y coqueteaba con la empleada- perdí mi tarjeta y no sabía si podrías darme una copia- para ese punto estaba a un escaso cm. De sus labios

-Claro joven… con mucho gusto- dijo con una sonrisa tonta, a lo que Freddie sonrió- y dígame cual es el número de su habitación?

- es la 514

- bien aquí tiene…hasta luego- decía con una sonrisa

- si… hasta luego

Subía por el elevador, todavía estaba sorprendió de que esa mentira tan tonta me hubiera servido. Llegue al 6° piso y abrí la puerta de la habitación… vi que Sam volteo y se sorprendió de verme

-Como le hiciste?

- digamos que mis encantos funcionan con cualquiera

- que buena que yo no soy ninguna cualquiera

- oye, ya se que me extrañaste, deja de fingir que no estás feliz- decía Freddie con una sonrisa

-solo sal de aquí- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y trataba de abrirla pero no podía- se atoro

- que como que se atoro?- decía el castaño- déjame intentar- trato de abrirla y en una jalada realmente fuerte se zafó el picaporte de la puerta- oh, oh!

- que hiciste, lo rompiste!- decía Sam furiosa

- no eso no puede ser

- Nos que damos encerrados!

**Hasta ahí, mis amigos lectores: D**

**Mil Gracias por sus Reviews los amo! Aunque en el capitulo anterior solo recibí 2 ¬¬ pero no importa aun así esos 2 me animaron; D**

**Y se me olvidaba, para los que me quieran seguir en twitter me llamo Nena-moxxa Malik ya se lo que han de pensar "esa chica esta obsesionada con ella misma" pero no es que me amo, y si me amo me valoro, y si me valoro, pues me amo jajajajaja y amo a los demás como a mi misma :P y no tiene nada de malo jajajaja bueno para los que me quieran seguir háganlo! No tengo muchos seguidores porque no tengo mucho con el :D pero ustedes ayúdenme a subir! :D **

**Sin mas que decir…**

**Byeee***

**Pd: inspírenme con sus Reviews! C:**


	5. Seguimos con el juego

**Holiii! bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo…**

Sam POV

Esto no es posible… Esto no puede ser posible! No puedo quedarme encerrada con este cabeza hueca! No quiero, no quiero, no quiero

-mmmm… lo siento…. Se zafó… no sabia que…. Yo- trataba de decir Freddie

- todo esto es tu culpa cabeza de chorlito, como le hiciste para que se safara, lo planeaste tu para castrarme?!- me iba a dar un infarto aquí mismo

- puedes dejar de gritarme e insultarme una vez en tu caprichosa vida!

-yo no soy caprichosa!

- si lo eres!

- que no!

- que si!

- no soy caprichosa!

- ya cállate!- ese grito fue tan autoritario que me quede paralizada, jamás alguien me había gritado así en mi vida, así que solo me voltee y camine hacia el sofá, me puse mis audífonos y empecé a escuchar música- ahora me aplicaras la ley del hielo no? Te pasaras ignorándome porque nadie le puede levantar la voz a la niña de papi- esto si me enfureció más

- ya te dije que no SOY una niña de papi!, no soy egoísta! Ni caprichosa! Tampoco envidiosa! Y mucho menos celosa! Me entendiste, simplemente me toco vivir con una familia millonaria

- y cuando yo te dije que eras todas las demás?

- a puesto a que las pensaste y…- me calle porque se fue la luz en todo el hotel y la ciudad- que paso?

- creo que nos toco vivir el gran apagón- dijo el

- que es eso?

-como toda la ciudad esta llena de casinos, festivales, hoteles y todo lo que necesite energía hay veces que se satura, entonces sucede esto**- (no sé si exista eso, pero supongamos que si)**

- esto no podía ser peor

- me voy a bañar -dijo Freddie

Entonces se empezó a quitar la ropa hasta quedar en puros bóxers, la verdad no estaba nada mal y… reacciona Sam! Lo está haciendo en venganza por lo del otro día, pero no podía quitar la vista de sus abdominales muy bien formados debo decirles, los había visto ya pero no les había puesta tanta atención, y esos brazos tienen unos músculos, se veía tan sexy con la pura luz de la luna y qué no decir de sus pectorales y esa perfecta "v" que se forma en ….. ok ok ok ya fue mucho Sam reacciona! Ya hasta se empezó a bañar y tu sigues pensando en el!

-Si esto puede ser peor- murmure

Freddie POV

Después de explicarle lo de "el gran apagón" se me ocurrió una idea, ya que, no me había vengado de lo que me hizo el primer día, y se me ocurrió algo y creo que funciono a la perfección.

Salí del baño, me cambie y me dirigí a la pequeña salita, y olí algo delicioso, que estará haciendo esta mujer. Me dirigí a la cocina y vi que tenía el cabello sujeto en una colilla sin haber quitado su fleco de su frente, estaba preparando unos tacos de espagueti? Nunca había visto semejante cosa

-no sabía que sabias cocinar- comente

- tu no sabes nada de mí- dijo fríamente

- oye no lo tomes a mal, solo que pensé que siempre te hacían la comida en tu casa

- cuantas veces tengo que decirte que soy independiente de mi misma!

- una, eso jamás me lo habías dicho- gruñó- gruñe todo lo que quieras

- es inevitable, eres irritante

- así… pues eso no pensabas antes de meterme al baño- vi como se sonrojaba y sonreía… a caso era bipolar?

- si, porque en ese momento pensaba en cómo te hacía falta el ejercicio y que tan pequeño estaría tu amiguito

- hey! Niña pervertida- dije divertido y vi como ella también reia- y mi amiguito esta muy bien asi… lo quieres comprobar?

- Dios! No!- dijo mas roja

- enserio… es gratis nena

- ni por un millón de dólares

- neeeee ya los tienes

- yo no

- bueno si cambiemos de tema mujer, tengo hambre

- no me hables como si fuera tu vieja, que no vivo contigo

- técnicamente si

- a mi solo te puedes referir con Sam, nada nena o mujer

- esta bien… cariño me das un taco de espagueti- otra vez volvió a gruñir… si punto para Freddie, entonces Sam me dio un taco y ella se hizo dos- porque haces tacos de espagueti?- pregunte confundido como ya les había comentado… da la casualidad de que jamás había oído de un taco de espagueti

- porque me miras así? Que no se le puede poner sopa a una tortilla?

- Buen punto… bien lo probare- y con eso le di una mordida, Dios! Esto esta delicioso, deje escapar un gemido- Vaya esto esta delicioso- le dije

- si lo se- me dijo antes de darle una mordida al taco

**(pd: olvide decirles que están rodeados de velas para que puedan ver :$)**

-y como inventaste el taco de espagueti

- pues como tengo muy buen apetito, un dia fui a esculcar el refrigerador y había espagueti que había sobrado, pero no lo quería comer solo, asi que frite unas tortillas que me encontré y pensé… "un original Puckett" y sabia delicioso asi que lo segui haciendo

- interesante historia y ….. mmm me das otro porfavor- dije al ver que me había acabado mi taco

- háztelo tu, mama se esta comiendo sus tacos

- por un momento pensé que ya eras linda y agradable… que equivocado estaba- dije fingiendo decepción y empezando a hacerme mis taquitos

Estuvimos platicando y me di cuenta que en realidad Sam no era la clase de persona que yo creí que era, es dulce, pero si la haces enojar cambia automáticamente a agresiva, me empieza a caer mejor de lo que creí, los dos ya estamos algo cansados así que nos levantamos lavamos los trastes, metimos lo que sobro de comida al refrigerador y nos dirigimos a la habitación, como le hemos hecho estos días ella va a el baño mientras yo me cambio en la habitación, cuando ella regresa, voy al baño mientras ella se cambia, como todas las noches yo me estaba acomodando en un sofá que está en la habitación entonces regrese del baño y puse la vela que me había llevado en una mesita al lado del sofá para acomodar las cobijas entonces habló…

-no quieres dormir en la cama?- que? Sam me estaba ofreciendo dormir en la cama con ella?

- segura?... no es molesto dormir en el sofá yo…

- estoy segura, la cama es lo suficientemente grande como para dormir uno en cada orilla- me interrumpió- así que ahora acuéstate antes de que me arrepienta- que lindura no creen?

- está bien- dije mientras iba hacia la cama y me acostaba del otro lado sin antes apagar la vela que había puesto a un lado del sofá, entonces Sam apago la otra vela y no dormimos

**A la mañana siguiente….**

Sam POV

El sol se empezaba a atravesar mi ventana y yo a despertar por fin alfo de luz que no provenga de una llama diminuta, me quería levantar para ir al baño, pero entonces sentí un brazo en mi cintura y otro en mi cabeza como almohada, que paso aquí, voltee un poco la cabeza y vi su rostro completamente dormido, se veía tan lindo… ok Sam otra vez? Enserio?... reaccioné y empecé a querer levantarme para ir al baño cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, pero el me tenia muy bien abrazada, entonces empecé a quererme salir mas fuerte y el lo apretaba mas rodee los ojos y le empecé a hablar…

-Freddie- le dije bajito el solo dijo "mmmmmmm" y volvió a quedarse dormido- Freddie suéltame

- mmmmmm- aaag

- Freddie suéltame por un carajo- le dije y parece que no me escucha ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta, entonces le grite mas fuerte- Freddie suéltame! Debo ir al baño!- le dije mientras me movía completamente y pareció empezar a funcionar

- que?- dijo gruñendo

- Freddie por Dios ya suéltame!- dije y el abrió los ojos sorprendido y me soltó, entonces yo me fui corriendo al baño

Cuando regrese ya se había cambiado de ropa…

-vaya no sabia que tenias el sueño tan pesado

- ya vas a empezar? Es muy temprano no quiero discutir contigo bebe- rodee los ojos desde el día anterior me había empezado a decir de todos los nombrecitos cursis que se le ocurrían para molestarme- mejor hay que ver como pedir ayuda no crees?

- gran idea Fredwaier

- no me digas así

- entonces no me digas bebe o cariño o princesa o cualquier otro nombrecito

- de acuerdo osita- dijo con una sonrisa y yo solo gruñí, el me estaba sacando de quicio

- solo vamos freidora- dije y fuimos a desayunar comimos un poco de cereal y luego nos pusimos a buscar un directorio en algún lugar de la habitación para llamar a un cerrajero, pero oímos que alguien tocaba la puerta

- Sam estas ahí- esa era mi mama- quería saber si nos acompañabas a almorzar

- mama! Estamos encerrados ayúdanos!

- no querida está bien, pero te dejo una nota- me dijo y deslizo una carta por debajo de la puerta y decía…

_Mi querida Sammy_

_Quiero decirte que no te vayas a asustar en estos días te diré algunas cosas por si te pasa o quieres un consejo para que no te sientas tan tonta en tu primera vez teniendo sexo…_

_1.-Si te duele después de tu primera vez de noche de acción, no te asustes no le pasa a todo el mundo, solo es si está demasiado grande y no estás acostumbrada, pero, te acostumbraras_

_2.-Solo déjate llevar, tu cuerpo reacciona ante los sentimientos que empieza a experimentar en el acto ok?_

_3.-Deja que te acaricien y te hagan sentir única, si el puede acerté sentir eso, entonces, es el indicado para empezar una relación, créeme así conocí a tu padre_

_4.-Mi amor, no te asustes de mostrar tu cuerpo por primera vez eres hermosa_

_5.-Usa anticonceptivos tampoco quiero un nieto ahora 0ok?_

_ Te ama_

_ Atte: tu mami._

Cuando terminé de leer la carta tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos que le ocurre a mi madre! Entonces mire dentro del sobre y vi unas pastillas anticonceptivas!

-wow, tu mama siempre es así- no me había dado cuenta de que todo este rato estuvo leyendo la carta por sobre mi hombro, así que escondí las pastillas en mi puño- que es eso- dijo viendo lo que tenia en la mano

- no es nada- dije nerviosa, pero estratégica mente me las zafó de las manos

- son pastillas anticonceptivas?

- no! Dame eso

- pues hay que seguir buscando ayuda, y no creo que tu madre nos ayude mucho dándonos pastillitas- y asi seguimos buscando…

**Hasta ahí! Espero y les haya gustado! Mil gracias por sus reviews enserio!**

**Y también MIL DISCULPAS por tardarme tanto! :$**

**En los siguientes capítulos saldrá un poco mas Michael el hermano de Sam**

**¿Qué esconderá? ¿Por qué es tan raro ese hotel? ¿Por qué la mama de Sam se comporta tan extraño?**

**Todo AQUÍ!**

**REVIEWS! :D**


End file.
